


Safe When We're Together

by ViaLethe



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Background Ty/Dawn, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Weddings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is so very not equipped to deal with Dawn's pre-wedding jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



“I can't do this,” Dawn says. “I thought that I could, but I can't, and I don't know why I thought I could, because it is, quite frankly, ridiculous to think that this could ever go off right.”

She's pacing around the room so much that it's making Anders tired, and all he's doing is sitting here watching her, really wishing she'd quit with the walking in circles before he gets dizzy.

“I mean, it's insane, right?” she continues. “I've almost died, multiple times in fact, Ty actually has died – literally _died_ and came back again – his psycho dead wife tried to kill me, oh, and yes, he used to be a god! How _could_ I forget that.”

“You didn't forget it, clearly,” he says, taking a chance to get in a word in edgewise while he can. “Well, technically you did forget it and then we told you about it again, I suppose. Which I'm beginning to think was a very bad idea.”

“It can't possibly turn out right,” she says, going on as if he hadn't said a word, which is just typical. “I mean sure, he's wonderful and kind and he bakes the most amazing desserts, and god knows he's the greatest lover I've ever had-”

“Haven't had much experience, have you?” he mutters.

“-and he loves me and I love him more than life itself, but – oh, god.”

It appears she's finally run out of steam, dropping into a chair and resting her head in her hands. Thank the gods for that.

“Look, Dawn,” he says, trying not to look too closely at her in case she's turned on the waterworks, “don't you think you're putting a little too much weight on all this? You're just meant to walk out there, say some words, put on a ring, and you're done. In practical terms, nothing much even changes. Is it really such a big deal?”

“Getting married to the love of my life?” Ugh, now she's giving him the frosty look of doom, which is usually pretty cute when Dawn tries it, but looks significantly more terrifying coming when she's got flowers in her hair and a giant white dress on, for some reason. “Yes, Anders, I think that is a very big deal. It is such a big deal, in fact, that it's probably the worst idea in the world. What if we're tempting fate? What if I marry him and tomorrow, oh look, all of your horrible gods are back! Or if it's fine and we're perfectly happy and then bang! One of us gets hit by a bus, because that kind of happiness isn't allowed in this world?”

Oh, no, no, no. There are _definitely_ tears threatening to overflow now, and he is so not equipped to deal with this. Back when he was still Bragi it would have been fine – women _never_ cried around Bragi, at least not for very long – but now, this is the kind of thing he'd call Ty in for, or somebody else who actually understands emotion. Somebody not him. Unfortunately, that's kind of not an option right now.

“Hey,” he says, “I know a chick who used to be the goddess of marriage, if that would help.” Nope, no response there, not a laugh or a smile or an exasperated telling-off. Okay then, new tactic.

“No crying,” he says firmly, kneeling in front of her chair. “It took you hours to get all that girly crap on your face, you're not ruining it now. And okay, maybe you and Ty haven't had the easiest time of it. Maybe he was a colossal idiot sometimes. Maybe you thought he was gay once or twice. But that's all in the past now! You have a chance now to do something remarkable, Dawn.” She's looking right at him now, and her eyes don't have that red, wet look to them anymore. Instead she just looks absorbed by what he's saying, and he's forgotten how intoxicating that is, how much better it is than alcohol or drugs or sex.

Well, maybe not sex.

“Not everybody gets to be with someone they honestly, truly love,” he continues, and if he feels a bit of a twinge at that, he pushes it away, because he hasn't been jealous of his little brothers since it became obvious that Axl was going to end up towering over him, and he's not going to start now. “But I know you, and I know Ty, and you two are totally, sickeningly in love. And believe me when I say that makes me want to vomit, but it's still the truth. So,” he says, standing up and offering her his hand, “the way I see it, doesn't matter if you get hit by a train on the way to your honeymoon or if Ty turns back into the god of hell frozen over and you spend the rest of your life with blue lips and perky nipples. What matters is that you love each other now.”

“That was...very sweet, actually. Thank you, Anders,” she says, and he tries not to be insulted by the faint tone of surprise in her voice.

When she takes his hand, he has a flash of the day she first walked into his office, so young and eager she reminded him of a golden retriever, and the way she had a shockingly firm handshake when she'd introduced herself and said, “You're going to hire me, because I will make your life easier.” Dawn always has been able to read him like a book. He'll have to have a talk with Ty about babies, because there is no way he can do without her at the office, not even for six months.

“There is one more awful thing about marrying Ty, you know,” she says, squeezing his hand and bringing him back to the moment.

“What's that?”

“Gaining you for a brother.” She reaches over and kisses his cheek, enveloping him for a second in sweet, flowery warmth; might not be the kind of kiss he's used to getting, but still, it's one he's not likely to forget.

“I always wanted a little sister,” he says, taking her arm to escort her out. “I was furious with Ty for not being born a girl, believe it or not.”

“Of course I believe it,” she says, giving him a wicked look, and while he'd never, _ever_ think of Dawn in that way, judging by that, Ty's a very lucky man. “You wouldn't have wanted the competition.”

Yeah, she knows him _way_ too well.


End file.
